Let It Snow!
by flashpenguin
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm has blanketed eastern Virginia and shut the city down. Stuck at home, Jack wants to visit JJ and Henry. What will Hotch say? Throw in some snow angels, snow cream and cancelled schools...well, miracles can happen even in January. Pure fluff alert! Written for Tara. 2 chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, eastern TN got it's first official snow fall yesterday! Actually, it's more powder sugar, but what the heck! Right now it's pretty. But it did inspire me to write – although the prompts and the kick in the butt come from Tara, who wanted **"Snow angels, snow cream, and cancelled schools"**. I have to warn you that it's fluffy – just like snow. Enjoy!_

_Song prompt: "__**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**__ by Chicago_

_Yeah. Yeah. I don't own CM._

* * *

**Let It Snow!**

"…It is advised, that if you don't have to be on the roads today, to stay home. Forecasters predict at least 4 inches in the valley and twice that in the mountains. Cold winds will bring the temperatures down to below freezing. And this just in: Schools all across the county are closed…."

Aaron Hotchner turned off the TV and sighed while Jack whooped it up at table. "So, you get the day off, son. That doesn't mean that I do."

"Dad, you can't drive on this!" Jack protested. "It's snowing!" He flashed what he hoped was a charming smile while he chewed.

Hotch shook his head at his son's logic. "Unfortunately, it's not my call."

"Then call them and ask."

"Smart aleck," Hotch snorted sarcastically. He reached for his phone and punched in the number to the Hoover Building. "Agent Hotchner, checking in." He listened. "I understand. Thank you." He closed the phone.

"Well?!" Jack's eyes were wide with anticipation. His hand holding the spoon hovered over the bowl.

"Looks like you got your wish, son. I don't have to go in." He playfully rumpled Jack's hair.

"YAY!"

Hotch poured a cup of coffee and sipped. "So, what do you want to do today?" He sat down across from his son who was busy eating.

"Can we go to JJ's?" Jack asked between bites of the sugary bites of cereal he was spooning into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Jack swallowed quickly. "Can we go to JJ's? If you don't have to go to work, she doesn't have to, either. We can help Henry make his first snow man!"

Hotch considered the request. There was no school or work, and it was snowing. Draining his cup, he nodded.

"Alright, pal, finish up and then we'll leave."

"Then I can show her that I lost my tooth." Jack finished his breakfast in record time.  
*******

It was official: eastern Virginia was getting it's first snow of the season and the city ground to a halt. No work and no school, but that was okay, JJ thought to herself as she watched the soft, fat flakes fall rapidly to the three inches already on the ground.

She had grown up in Northern Pennsylvania, where bad weather was as common as sand in a desert, so she was ready to settle back with a good book and pot of hot tea while Henry watched his cartoons. And since it was Thursday, it _was_ possible the government would milk a four day weekend out of a freak winter storm that seemed to go off course. But she wasn't going to complain.

Sliding the last rinsed dish into the dish drainer, she dried her hands when the teapot started to whistle, only to be followed by the doorbell.

"What in the world…?" she muttered and hurried to the front door. Peaking through the peephole, she turned the locks. "Hotch! Jack! What are you doing here?"

"School's out 'cause it's snowing," Jack announced happily.

"I know." She stepped aside. "Come in. Quick," she offered and closed the door after them. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"We're fine."

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Jack piped up.

"Jack!" Hotch admonished.

"Well…" JJ began.

"I lost my tooth!" Jack proclaimed proudly and grinned to show the gap in his top row. "Dad pulled it 'cause it was really loose. But I didn't cry. Did I, Dad?"

"You were a real trooper," Hotch praised his son.

"Wow! That certainly does deserve hot chocolate."

"Where's Henry?" Jack looked around for the little boy while he shrugged out of his thick coat.

JJ helped. "I think he's in his room. Do you want to get him?" Jack nodded. "Tell you what, go get Henry, then wash your hands, then come to the kitchen." Jack started to run off. "First, take off your boots."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hotch slipped off his boots and followed JJ to the kitchen. "I hope we didn't bother you."

"Not at all. I was just getting ready to have a cup of tea, so the water is ready." She turned off the burner. "What brings you here in this?" JJ took the chocolate down from the cupboard along with four mugs of various sizes.

"Jack wanted to come over and help Henry build a snow man." Hotch sat down at the table. He watched her movements as she went about mixing the drinks.

"Ah. Well, that makes sense."

"It does?"

JJ tore the packets open then added the hot water. "This is Henry's first snow. I think it would be quite a memory of watching him make his first snow man." She stirred the drinks, added marshmallows, then carried a mug over to the table.

"Here you go," she offered the large mug to Hotch.

He wrapped his hands around the ceramic and soaked in the heat. "Thanks. You remembered the marshmallows." He sipped cautiously. "Mmmm, this is good."

"I'm glad you like it." She watched him.

He looked up. "What do you want?"

"Oh…" she evaded with a smile. "Nothing. Really."

"Uh oh."

She covered his hand with hers. "It's not that bad. I think you'll enjoy it."

Hotch's brown eyes burned into JJ's clear blue ones. "I'm sure I will."

The moment was broken as Jack came running into the room with Henry following close behind. "Is it ready?" he asked and pulled out a chair.

"Yes, it is." JJ handed over the small mug. "Blow on it," she warned. "It's hot."

"Where's mine?" Henry demanded and climbed onto the chair. "Where's mine?"

JJ handed over the sippy cup. "Here you go, Munchkin Man." She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with the serviette. "Hurry and drink up; Uncle Hotch wants to build a snowman."

Giving a big grin, Henry picked up his cup and extended it out. "Cheers!"

Hotch and Jack laughed and followed. "Cheers," they repeated.

Shaking her head, JJ laughed softly and drank her cocoa. Meanwhile, the snow continued to fall at a good pace.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second part is up. And yes, there is a kiss._

**Let It Snow!**

* * *

"Let me see the picture again," Henry said around the yawn that overwhelmed him.

"Haven't you seen it enough already?" JJ returned as she pulled up the covers around her sleepy son.

"I like it." Another yawn. "It was my first snowman."

"Yes, it was." JJ reached for the camera phone in her sweater pocket. "Here you go."

Henry gave a wide smile even though his eyes were drooping shut. "I wanna keep him forever," he whispered before sleep claimed him.

"Oh, Henry." JJ smoothed down the stray lock of blonde hair that stood on end. She didn't have the heart to tell him that the snowman would probably be gone by morning.

Standing up, she turned out the light. Heading down the hallway, she listened carefully. The sound of the news reached her ears.

She walked into the living room. Hotch looked up from the couch. "He's out like a light. I didn't even have a chance to ask if he wanted a story."

"Same with Jack. That kid is something else." Hotch shook his head. "He wanted to know if it was too late to send Santa another letter and ask for more days like this."

"It would be nice," JJ agreed then cast a glance at the TV. Her eyebrow raised in question. A guilty look crossed his face. "Checking on what happened in the world since we took the day off?

"I must be getting old. I found myself tuning into the Weather Channel to get the latest forecast."

"Turn it up."

"…_And more snow is expected for the region, later tonight. But the front coming in from the south will push it up toward the Alleghenies by Saturday…"_ The meteorologist recited and pointed to the areas.

"You don't look sad to see it stay," Hotch observed.

"Call me selfish, but I'm glad because that is one more day Henry gets to spend with his snowman," she sighed and leaned against the couch cushions. "No one told me about this part of parenting."

Hotch gave her a knowing smile. "Trust me, Jayje, it only gets better."

"Thank you." She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Just for that, now you get to do what I wanted earlier."

"I thought we did that when we made snow cream," he said.

She cocked her head. "You didn't like it?"

"It was…different," he confessed honestly. "Is that some kind of Pennsylvanian delicacy?"

"It is a Northern treat. I can't believe that you grew up in Maryland and never had it."

Hotch licked his lips and thought he could still taste the sugar and milk that JJ had mixed with fresh snow. "I don't think my mother would have allowed that on her dinner table." He smirked at the thought of Dorothea Hotchner serving snow to her influential and affluent, high society guests. Or for that matter, Haley serving it. JJ was definitely full of surprises...surprises he liked.

"Come on." JJ put all of her weight into pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He looked apprehensively at the door and then at JJ. On second thought about the surprises...

"Outside. Come on." She tugged his hand. At the door, she threw his coat at him. "Here you go." Quickly, she donned her coat, scarf and hat.

"Am I going to like this?" Hotch pulled on his gloves and hat. A laugh was JJ's only response.

Outside, the air was quiet and crisp from the cold. The sound of the snow crunching under their boots was the only sound. The thin clouds in the black sky allowed just enough moonlight toilluminate the pure white, virgin snow and give it an ethereal glow. It was almost too unreal to be true.

"Oooh, it's cold," Hotch shivered and blew on his gloved hands. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Snow angels."

"Snow what?"

"Snow angels. You know, you lie on the snow and move your arms and legs. And…make an angel."

"I know what it is," he said. "I didn't think that's why you wanted -" His words were cut off as he fell backwards. The air was briefly knocked from his lungs as the soft snow cushioned him. "Ooof!"

JJ fell beside him. She began moving her arms and legs. "Come on!" she encouraged. Slowly, Hotch mimicked JJ's movements. "Now you're getting it." She stopped moving and raised herself up on her elbows to inspect his design.

"Nice. Not bad."

"This is fun." He moved his arms faster.

"It is." Her soft laugh filled the quiet air.

Hotch stopped and sat up. The sound of her laughter…the way her hair fell over her face and shoulders…the way her eyes danced in the moonlight…it was enough to make him let his guard down. He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to break the moment.

So, he kissed her.

The moment their lips met, the heat began to rise. Pulling her to him, he pressed her against him as his mouth ravaged hers. Hungrily, their lips met as their hands searched and caressed through the layers of clothing.

Desperate for air, they broke away. Panting heavily, their breath made white clouds in the cold air.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that!" JJ remarked breathlessly.

Neither had Hotch, but the moment had been so right, and she was so perfect… "Call it 'even Steven'; I wasn't expecting to make a snow angel in the front yard with a real life angel."

JJ thanked the darkness that hid her blush.

"Even Stevens?" she repeated.

"It's something Jack picked up at school."

"Hmmm…more things to look forward to." She reached out and brushed the snow from Hotch's cheek. "Anything else I should look forward to?"

"I would like some more snow cream." He pushed a lock of blonde hair behind JJ's ear.

JJ held her breath. "Oh?"

"But not before stealing some more kisses between a couple more snow angels…" Something soft and gentle fell on him. He looked up at the sky that had clouded over. "Unless you would rather go inside."

JJ blinked the snow flakes off her lashes. "I think I could stay out here for a while. As long as you promise to keep me warm," she replied coyly.

Hotch tightened his embrace. "Like this?" She nodded. "How about another kiss in the snow?" he asked.

"Why not?" She tilted her head up toward his. "I say, let it snow. Now kiss me."

Then he kissed her silent.

_**The End**_


End file.
